Aoi Yutori
by Brooding Darkness
Summary: There are a few fics out there based of the 'Moulin Rouge'. This tale, however has a much more modern twist. The "Aoi Kora's" are the best and most expensive 'employees', yet the inner-sanctum is riddled with many mysteries. Het/Yaoi/Yuri/all really. R&R!


**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

**A/N:** Okay, so I noticed that a few people had decided to do something like this - and now I want to put a huge twist on it, and make it as original as possible! So, please bare with me. Thank you!!

This is set in the late 1890's.

Just to clear up some confusion that may happen in the story, despite obviousness:

/_blah blah blah_/ Singing  
"blah blah blah" speech

**Warning:** I'm dreadfully sorry for the spelling mistakes. But please take into account that I am British, so a few words may be spelt differently. And it's known to be bad anyway. Gomen!

**Aoi Yutori**

**Prologue**

_The building stood tall and proud despite its looming reputation. The lights lit the place up in a sweet golden red, with glittering blue, green and purple signs completing the glamorous 'modern' look. The front held up two bronze handled doors that stood taller than three men, and wide enough to allow eight at a time through. Barred windows with long golden curtains showed rooms with dinner tables spread across, while the mainetrance-way led into the main building._

_It was down this corridor that the main room held many balconies, tables, doors, and a large stage._

_Jutting out of the building a number of towers stood tall with windowed rooms looking out - yet unable to look in. The back rooms of the building held the same puposes as the tower rooms - they were the bedrooms belonging to the 'employees' of the business._

_The building was the 'Aoi Yutori'._

_The world famous prostitution house._

_And it's repretation was most assuredly, _not_ exaggerated._

"Come one! Come all! Sit, and watch! Enjoy the nights preformances!! And then decide if you wish to be a client tonight!!"

The voice of the owner and manager of the _Aoi Yutori_ boomed out across the large room as he stood on the stage, arms spread in welcome to both the new and old guests. His smile indicated further business for that night, and his eyes looked out over the crowd, studying each person there to see who might bid the most later on.

Timothy Aiken was the proud owner of his wonderful empoloyees. And his smile showed this.

"Now, without any more due, I am honored to announce that tonights main performance has been specially prepared for you all! So, here right now, are the radient, the beautiful, graceful and talented... _The Aoi kora_!!"

The room was instantly filled with cheers, and clapping, whistling and stamping feet, as both men and women alike in the audience, either stood or sat higher as the stage became dark. The first chord of the orchestra silenced the room, and the curtains rose, the entire room still filled with darkness.

"Did you know..."

The sweet, almost innocent voice of a boy smoothly graced over the darkness, as a backstage light lit up figures positioned all over the stage - particulary the singer who was sat on a flowered swing in the centre of the stage. His head was faced down, but due to the darkness, nothing else could be made out.

"That the faces of tomorrow... begin with today..."

The outer-stage lit up in coloured spot-lights, but the singer was still contained in darkness, as the music became louder, and the beat picked up in speed.

"That the world continues to turn wth each rising dream... and the start of that dream... is..."

Here the music stopped, and the singers voice dropped seductively.

"Now."

Short chocolate hair and sparkling amber eyes looked out at the audience in an almost child-like innocence and delight.

The music sped up dramatically as the stage was bathed in coloured spot-lights, focusing on the erotic and graceful dancers who were adorned in different styled and coloured garments that suited both them and the environment perfectly. The boy sat on the swing stood as the lights flooded over him, his small hands grasping the chains of the swing in his hands, his hips moving slightly to the beat in a graceful way. He was dressed in a pure white corset, with bare arms except for the white lace gloves, and white shorts that stopped almost after they began showing smooth legs and bare feet, with a lace garnet on his upper left thigh. A length of white lace fell from the back tips of the corset flowing down to his ankles.

Letting go of the chains, he began to sway as he and the other four _Kora'_s began to sing and dance in unison.

"Drink wine, for today is the day to make dreams come alive!  
The magic of the dance and song is to create the world,  
Taking up the work day, and living in the night!  
Let tomorrow stay tomorrow,  
And dawn will shine after the glow of lower, Ahh! Sweetness!"

A black haired girl of eight-teen with bloodred eyes danced seductively around the stage, lifting up her can-can style skirt and performing acrobatic moves in a twirling manner, which the other three copied and then joined in unison. A pinkish-red haired woman of twenty-three smiled broadly at the audience, enegetically moving through her part, her clothing matching the colour of her hair. A long blue haired girl of twenty-two gracefully swung to the beat, her blue costume standing out from the others, as she moved towards the centre where the boy had begun to sway, twirl and join the rest of them in dancing and singing in unison. The last was a boy of fourteen with short auburn hair a blue eyes. He stood closest to the other boy, dressed in simple green attire.

"Oh! Oo! The sweetness that you can bring within!  
So, meet us in the _Aoi Yutori_!  
We can bring you, give you take you to where the dreams can begin!  
So, come with us, and allow us to bring you the satisfaction...  
Let us create that dream, or make one come true!"

Here they began to singulary take the centre stage and dance quite erotically for the audience who was - by this time - up and clapping, whistling or cheering. Everyone in the room was eying up Aiken's best, and most expensive 'employees'. All of them were mentally placing money on each one.

As the erotic dances became more lucrative, the youngest dressed in white stood centre stage, his legs spread apart, as he imitated using a pole, as he twirled and twisted around on the spot drawing in the audience completely with his smooth skin reflecting the lights in a soft glow.

"Oh! Bring us joy, bring us ecstacy... bring us all you give.  
Let us take, let us teach, allow us to be yours!  
Say the word, say it loud, let us know your ours...  
Kiss me slow, kiss me hard... Let me feel you now!  
Dance and dream within us, take us all throughout the night!!"

Twirling all five of them began to let off small erotic noises that turned the audience on completely, as they sang the last bit of the song, their voices dropping in pitch.

"Devour...

Pierce...

Force...

Thrust...

Scream our name!"

Dancing a graceful, and incredibly mewl-able slow can-can, they moved to finish their performace by dancing to the same places from where they started.

"Come to the _Aoi Yutori_ and make your dreams come true!"

Here the music ended, and the room was filled with re-newed applause. The whistles, clapping and stomping picked up ten-fold, and it took Timothy Aiken three minutes to calm the room down enough to be heard.

"Now! Now! That was a _fantastic_ performance! And I'm sure that you are all eager to get the night on the way to the _real_ dance, eh?" The five were still stood or sat in their places, smiling out at the audience, as Timothy stood in the front-centre stage, arms spead as he spoke. He as a big man, and his large lungs allowed him to speak out across the room.

"For those of you who are new tonight, we do in fact, have some rules. Rule number one: Our employees will escort the winner up to their room, and it is only there that the night can be spent. Two: You may up your price whenever you wish, however, once the final call is made, no more additions are allowed. Period. Three: If one of the employees is either incapable or unable to perform in private, I will personally deal with it. And four: Here at the _Aoi Yutori_, we up hold our employees to the best of our abilities. If any abuse of any sort is used, then you _will_ be banned from here eternally.

So, without further adue, I announe the start of the bidding!!"

Timothy grinned madly out at the audience, as every hand there began to wave money, voices rising up with _very_ large numbers being called out.

This was going to be another good night.

**A/N:** Well, I hope this was a decent beginning. No worries though!! I am continuing with 'Gypsy', but this is the second project in which I am going to take up. Gypsy should be finished by October at the latest, and chapters are in fact being written (and there are a lot of them). Thank you for reading!! And please, please, please review!! All flames are welcome!! Thank you!!


End file.
